earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Delirium
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Mania: The Beginning - 1859 Known to the ancients as Mania, Delirium is the youngest of the Endless. First incarnated as Delight, she became altered into Delirium for reasons even Destiny does not know. All that's known of those circumstances is that it was connected to a traumatic event some four billion years ago. Delirium usually appears as a young woman whose form changes the most frequently of any of the Endless, often changing her hairstyle and outfit mid-conversation based on the random fluctuations of her temperament. She has wild hair and eccentric, mismatched clothes. Her only permanent physical characteristic is one of her eyes is green and the other blue, but even those sometimes switch between left and right. Often scatterbrained and easily distracted; she often forgets the thread of her conversations and comes out with offbeat and seemingly inconsequential observations. Among her older siblings, Delirium is closest with Death and Destruction but also gets on quite well with Desire and Despair. Delirium finds Destiny to be aloof and she is reportedly scared of Dream. Delirium: 1859 - 1983 When Despair and Desire challenged Dream to who could exert the most influence over a mortal named Joshua Norton, Delirium took part in the same wager by way of cooperating with Dream to give Norton the illusion of being Emperor of the United States. Norton would later die and because Norton had never entered into the realms of Desire or Despair, Dream and Delirium won the bet. After this cooperation, Delirium felt a little more comfortable with her brother Dream. Delirium: 1983 - 1997 At the Conclave of the Endless where Destiny announced the dawning of a new age, Dream was preoccupied with the transition of the stewardship of Hell to the Lords of Hell, and Destruction confessed his intent to self-exile, Delirium was too shocked to say much. She only wept as she felt her family was falling apart. When Dream later disappeared without notice, Delirium retreated into the Madness for most of the next decade. When Delirium left her realm, she tried to steal the Book of Souls from her eldest brother. Delirium was convinced that the tome would have the location of Dream and Destruction, and Delirium was intent to find both of them. When she failed to break the chain from her brother's wrist as he slept, Destiny caught her by the wrist and urged her to confess her reasons for wanting his precious book. With tears of sap and wine, Delirium explained how much she missed her brothers. She went on to explained in one of her rare lucid moments that she feared that they had died and Destiny was keeping the information from the other siblings to protect them. When he denied this, Delirium asked for proof and so was accompanied by Destiny and Death to Litharge to prove that the brothers still drew breath to ease their concerns. Delirium: 1997 - 2007 It's believed that Delirium spent the next ten years searching for her two missing brothers, spending most of her time on the mortal plane. Some believe she took up residence in New Jersey during this time and this seems to be supported in the sharp increase in mental illness in and around the Gotham area during this time. Delirium: 2007 - Present Since the return of Dream, Delirium has tried time and again to urge her brother Dream to help her find Destruction. He ignored her requests as much as he could, but she was rather insistent that his experience in being missing was vital to the task and eventually she wore him down, agreeing to help him find Rose Walker if he helped her find Destruction.Deluxe Oracle File: Delirium of the Endless Threat Assessment Resources * Immortality: As an Endless, Delirium is ageless and nigh-indestructible. * Metamorphosis: As an Endless, Delirium is able to change their appearance and clothing at will. * Omnipotence (Limited): As an Endless, Delirium has a personal pocket dimension in which she has supreme control. * Sorcery: All of the Endless are naturally exceptional sorcerers. It is quite possible that they are the wellsprings from which all magical knowledge originates. When using sorcery which aligns with their personal purview of power, these personages find there is no need for sacrifice other than the release of the required essence to shape the effect. When performing feats outside their purview, the Endless must perform the required rituals, spells, or other magical requirements to fulfill the effect. * Teleportation: As an Endless, Delirium can move from one pocket of reality to another without impediment, provided she has not violated the third rule of the Axiom. Weaknesses * The Axiom: The Axiom is a collection of ancient rules regarding the way the Endless must live their lives, giving them limits to their power. While it is unclear how the Endless know them or who gave them such commands, but all the Endless know these rules. *# Should an Endless spill the blood of their kin, harm will soon befall them as well. *# Should an Endless give their devotion to a mortal, nothing good can come out of such a relationship (usually it means that mortal is doomed to die and/or suffer). *# Should an Endless dare to travel to another realm, they must show proper respect or find themselves unwelcome to return. *# Likewise, an Endless shall treat all guests within their realm with due respect or disastrous ruin shall find them. *# Each of the Endless also has a personal fifth restriction defined in the Axiom. However, at this time, the specifics of Delirium's restriction is not known. * Magic: Each of the Endless can find themselves barred from certain areas through Enochian wards and each Endless is also vulnerable to the workings of Infernal and Supernal sorcery, though the Endless' own magic can usually counter this sorcery from most beings. Normally the Endless' personal essence stores in their aura make them nigh-invulnerable to the magic workings of lesser beings, but should they find themselves weakened enough whether, through some other effect or their own working of powerful effects, the Endless may find themselves at the mercy of much less powerful magic-users than you might expect. An example of this is when Dream was captured by the Order of Ancient Mysteries. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Delirium (or "Mania") is the youngest of the Endless. Delirium appears as a young girl whose form changes the most frequently of any of the Endless, based on the random fluctuations of her temperament. She has wild hair and eccentric, mismatched clothes. Her only permanent physical characteristic is that one of her eyes is green with silver flecks and the other blue, but even those sometimes switch between left and right. She was once known as Delight, but some traumatic event caused her to change into her current role. Though it's hard to believe, Delirium influences sanity as much as she does madness, and is prone to the rare moment of absolute clarity. * Delirium's realm is the "Madness" and it is as strange as she is. The Madness is shown as a vast assortment of all sorts of colors, words and items and directions. It's said that one is only able to navigate it by focusing on Delirium and traveling towards the center. How one knows which way is the center is a little unclear, though... At the middle there is a broken sundial reading "Tempus Frangit," and the usual fare of a gallery, scrying pool, and private residence. * Delirium's sigil is unshaped color. * Notable among Delirium's followers are the Shades: Rac Shade and Loma Shade, both who wear strange, colorful vestments of their station known as Madness Vests. These two use madness like a form of sorcery, changing themselves and the world around them. Links and References * Appearances of Delirium * Character Gallery: Delirium Category:Characters Category:Endless Category:Immortality Category:Magic Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Heterochromia Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Variable Hair Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Power Limitation Category:Single Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Endless Family Category:The Od Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes